mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Galaxy
''-Cuando quieres algo,todo el Universo conspira para que realices tu deseo-'.....Galaxy ''-Si hay Solamente Espacio,sin Galaxias,Esrellas,Nebulosas,Supernovas en el,entonces el Universo pierde su esencia-'........Galaxy '-Es Mejor la Calidad que la Cantidad Hermana-'.........Galaxy Hacia su Hermana Galactic '-No Temas Mi Querido Latios,Que yo Te Protegere Hasta El Final-'....Galaxy Hacia Latios '-Mi Dulce Latias,Por que Temes???...Me Tienes a Mi y a Latios a Tu Lado,No estas Sola Cariño-'......Galaxy Hacia Latias Es la hija de la "Princesa Milky Way" y "Halo".... su hermana Gemela es Galactic Universe... y sus Guardianes son Latias y su Hermano Latios ........normalmente se la pasa apegada a ellos y es Soldado y General del Ejercito del Universo....(Su Padre antes de Morir le dejo el Cargo)'' ''...Princesa y Guardiana del Universo...Portadora del Primer Elemento del Universo ....su compañero de combate es el robot de plasma "Scott (R.D.P)"y es la Lider y miembro de Reconocimient del Equipo U.R.S,ahora es hermana mayor de su hermanito Perseus Caracteristicas Es agradable,amistosa y dulce,nació poco parecida a Princesa Milky Way,(es la imagen viva del padre),y por su inteligencia muy avanzada logro ser una destacada Soldado...pero en sus deberes reales de Princesa(por parte de la madre)ni tanto... Es de colores pastel,su pelo es amarillo sol y su pelaje naranjo pastel claro,sus ojos son de diferente color,uno turquesa claro y el otro aguamarina claro,tiene marcas,parecidas a pinturas,pero en verdad son marcas de nacimiento,todo alicornio perteneciente a la raza "War Galactic" posee estas marcas,las de su padre son "negras",mientras que las de ella son del mismo color de pelaje de su madre,también se pueden apreciar marcas de nacimiento de las mismas de su madre,originalmente ella no esta unida solamente a la galaxia NGC 6872 ,la Galaxia espiral mas grande del Universo,si no a todas las Galaxias existentes del Universo..la Princesa Andromeda suele tenerle muchos nervios ya que Galaxy es muy Nerviosa....,su mejor amigo es su primo,originalmente su futuro ya esta listo....futuro que para sus padres,fue una sorpresa...su destino esta marcado,ella sera la próxima general del Ejercito,ahora es una Poderosa Alicornio Galactica,y normalmente le juega bromas a su asustadizo primo Galaxy Blue ....... Personalidad Galaxy es una Chica muy Dulce y Amorosa......Siempre se le ve Alegre ante sus Subditos.....con su Familia...ella es Protectora y Cariñosa...con sus Amigos...es Amistosa..y Siempre se le ve Riendo......pero en sus Momentos Dificiles......en la Guerra...En La Muerte.......En el Combate...ella cambia......Se Vuelve Triste y Desesperada.....y es muy facil que Pierda la Esperanza....pero alguien ha hecho que se Armara de Valor muchas veces.....Quien es???? Inteligencia y/o Capacidad Cerebral La Capacidad Cerebral de Galaxy es muy Destacable.....desde pequeña fue entrenada por Halo y un poco de Milky Way(Era oculta para que no la Hirieran en el Combate)...A sus 3 años..no necesitaba una Escuela para Practicar Magia o desarrolar su Inteligencia....se lo valia por si Sola...Leyendo Libros...(Cabe Destacar que igual tiene una Pasion por la Lectura).....usando Mapas de Estrellas muy Complicados...Guiandose con las Alineaciones de los Planetas de Su Sistema Solar..Las Galaxias....Se Guio con todo aquello que ella tenia Conexion.....se puede Resumir que es la Mas Sabia e Iinteligente....su inteligencia incluso Supera Millones de Veces mas todas las Escuelas (De lo que sean) del Universo Juntas.... Sus Guardianes de Vida Los Pokemones Latias y su Hermano Latios,Son sus Guardines de Vida,Ellos se encargan de que a Galaxy no les Suceda Ningun Peligro a los largo de su Vida,La Princesa Milky Way los Encontro cuando Ellos eran Unos Bebes..Se Podria decir que Latios y Latias Crecieron junto con Galaxy....... en los Tiempos Libres,ellos 2 y Galaxy da un Paseo por los Aires cada Atardecer de las Estrellas Binarias del Planeta Natal de los War Galactic Alicorns o si no van por la Inmensidad del Sistema Solar que Guarda el Planeta o si No van Volando entre las Enormes y Gigantescas Galaxias,por entre las Nebulosas y toda Maravilla Cosmica del Universo junto a Galaxy thumb|330px|[[Latias y su Hermano Latios,Los Fieles Guardianes de Galaxy]] Habilidades *''Magia y Hechizos:'Galaxy tiene un Nivel de Magia muy Avanzado...el Universo es su Fuente de Poder y de su Magia....Sabe Todos los Hechizos de este Universo.....Su Madre le enseño..algo que Sus Hermanos no Tienen......Tiene el Poder Suficiente como Para Formar todo Tipo de Galaxias....Planetas mucho mas Grandes que Jupiter...Nebulosas....Abrir y Cerrar Agujeros Negros......Super Novas.....Todo Tipo de Estrellas...Formar Sistemas Solares Gigantescos......Formar Vida......algunos de sus Hechizos que ella tiene....que nadie mas Posee: #'Cosmic Attack:(Ataque Cosmico)...Heredado de Su Madre......Galaxy junta Toda la Energia del Universo...hasta que no Aguanta contener mas y Todo Explota en Forma de una Supernova que se Expande por todo el Universo......Golpeando y Evaporando a su Atacante o Adversario...sin dejar Rastro de el.... #'Glitter Galaxy:'(Galaxia Purpurina o Brillante)......Es Cada vez que Galaxy utiliza una Extraña Estrategia que solo ella conoce ..para hacer una Galaxia unica....Brillante...Gigantesca y Hermosa... #'Beautiful Nebula:'(Nebulosa Hermosa)....Cuando hace una Supernova Gigantesca......Formando una Nebulosa Unica..que solo Ella puede Abrir y Cerras #'Fast Comet:'(Cometa Veloz)....La Habilidad que solo ella Posee...Sus Hermanos no.....Es cuando Vuela Tan Rapido...que Explota como Supernova....Dejando un Paisaje Galactico.......Mientras ella se ve como un Gran y Hermoso Cometa Reluciente y Brillante en el Cielo Universal.....mientras al lado de ella hay mas Cometas...pero de Menor Tamaño que la Acompañan..... #'Dangerous Black Hole:'(Agujero Negro Peligroso)....Cuando Hace un Agujero Negro de una Energia y Una Gravedad Insoportable......que traga Todo a su Paso...Galaxy lo utiliza para encerrar Almas Oscuras o como Castigo a Ponis que han Asesiando Inocentes del Universo Entre otros Millones y Millones de Hechizos Mas........ *''Vuelo:'Para Galaxy...Volar no es una Competencia....Volar es Libertad.......Aprendio a Volar Sola....pero mas Tarde su Padre le enseña otras Tacticas y Habilidades sobre el Vuelo......solo a Ella.....por que despues Halo no Tubo Tiempo con Perseo y Galactic..debido a las Guerras,,Combates y Batallas que se le presentaban.... Galaxy and Latios.png|Galaxy En Forma Humana y Latios Galaxy and Latias.png|Galaxy En Forma Humana y Latias Galaxy and Kyogre.png|Galaxy en Forma Humana y Kyogre Latias,Latios,Galaxy and Galaxy Blue.png|Galaxy y su Primo Galaxy Blue en Forma Humana,Junto a Latios y a Latias '' ''Un de las Tacticas que le enseño Halo son: #Volar Millones de Veces mas que la Velocidad de la Luz con ojos Cerrados y sin Equivocarse.........se dice que Halo solamente sabia esa Tactica......solo se la pudo enseñar a Galaxy..a nadie mas,....Halo la utilizaba para escapar de las Explosiones Inminentes o con mucha Energia....o para escapar de Agujeros Negros #Hacer una Exlosion Unica..que deja Millones de aros de Energia en el Cielo.......Hasta Ahora nadie Puede Hacer eso...... #Volar Millones de Veces mas Rapido que la Velocidad de la Luz...Cruzar el centro de una Galaxia hasta hacer que se Deforme *Canto:'Galaxy tiene el Timbre de Voz mas Hermoso del Universo....es Suave y Delicado......Su Voz se puede Oir Millones de Años luz de Lejos....pero Casi Nunca Canta...y verla algun Dia es Raro.....'' 'Compañera de Combate La Pokemon Cresselia es la Compañera de Combate de Galaxy,No se sabe como Llego y de Donde Viene,pero si es una Excelente Amiga,Cuando estan en Combate y Pelea,cubre a Galaxy del peligro mientras esta La Ayuda thumb|259px|[[Cresselia....Su Compañera y Amiga]] Evolucion *Curiosamente Galaxy Evoluciono junto Al Universo......a medida que las Galaxias evolucionan...ella Evoluciona ... ''Fisicamente'' Al parecer cambio fisicamente,ahora es mas Alta,Alas mas Grandes,Rostro mas Adulto,y sus marcas de nacimiento cambiaron un poco.....tiene un cabello mas Largo y Ondulado.....y tambien su Fuerza ha cambiado notablemente.. ''Psicologicamente'' Ahora sus Pensamientos son otros...ya no es la chica indefensa y que necesitaba Apoyo de los demas..ahora se defiende a si Misma y a los quien ella Ama...(Familiares y Amigos)......suele ser muy dificil ahora romperle los Sentimientos..no como antes.... Gustos *En La Moda y el Buen Vestir...' 'Normalmente a Galaxy No le Gusta la Moda...tiene un mal Pasado con los vestidos...ademas nunca se le ha visto con Uno.......Como Princesa Guerrera que es...siempre se le ve con su Armadura de Combate de color Plateado....incluso cuando esta como Princesa Normal con su Corona...se le puede ver que usa una Armadura Dorada.....'' *'''''En Las Armas.... A Galaxy siempre se le vera con una Arma debajo de la Manga...excepto cuando esta en su Hora de Descanso....conoce todas las Armas que su Primera Raza(War Galactic Alicorns..su Segunda Raza son los Galaxy-Alicorns...ella es mezcla de esas Razas)...y sabe como Repararlas..Desarmarlas y Armarlas una y otra vez.....gracias a su Tio Comet Blue quien le enseño desde que era una pequeña de 3 años.....incluso cuando tiene forma de Princesa Normal anda con una Desert Eagle escondida.....siempre esta Alerta ante toda Accion..por eso siempre porta Armas.... *''Volar....'' A Galaxy le encanta Volar por el Espacio..entre las Galaxias y tener Conexion con El Universo.....para ella volar es libertad.....ademas tiene una Experiencia de Vuelo muy Destacable....cuando era de 4 años.......Su Planeta estaba desertico...frio y hostil.....y tenia que aprender lo mas Pronto Posible....asi que no tubo mas remedio y se tiro a un vacio......donde abrio sus alas y Aprendio......'' *''Canto.... Usualmente a Galaxy se le ve cantar...tiene una voz Suave y Delicada.....cuando canta..su eco de voz se llega a escuchar Millares de Kilometros....se dice que tiene el Timbre de Voz mas Hermoso que Exsiste en el Universo......a veces Galaxy se conecta con los Planetas del Universo...comienza a Cantar..y su eco viaja por el Universo....haciendo que los Habitantes de aquellos Planetas lo oigan y se Alegren..que al menos Muestren una Sonrisa....'' *'''Amigos y Familia..... 'Galaxy adora pasar el Tiempo con su Familia....Reir y pasarla Bien con sus Amistades......para ella...estar con su Familia y Conversar Temas,.....es un Tiempo Especial......adora pasar los Tiempos de Risas y Bromas con su Equipo....tambien le gusta pasar el tiempo con Whiteness...pero se Sonroja mucho ... Su Galaxia Natal,Sistema Solar y Planeta Natal Su Galaxia se destaca por tener nombre desconocido y ser de un tono Violeta.....Su sistema Solar es mucho Mas Enorme y Extenso...compuesto por mas de 30 Cuerpos Celestes....Su Planeta es de Tonos Violetas y Azules galaxia-natal-de-galaxy.jpg|Su Galaxia Natal Image_sis_solar natal de galaxy.jpg|Su Sistema Solar Natal (Hermoso No??) sistema solar de galaxy detallado.jpg|Su Sistema Solar mas Detallado Planeta natal de galaxy......jpg|Su Planeta Natal (Y el de los War Galactic Alicorns) Galaxy planet.jpg planeta..superficie.jpg|Lla Superficie de su Planeta Ciencia-.........jpg planetas-universos-galaxias.jpg thumb|400px|Cuando era pequeña y aprendiz....antes tenia el cabello mas amarillo A los 13 Años... Ya grande,(lo increíble es que maduro muy rápido aparte del crecimiento),demostró ser valiente y estar lista para el combate,ahora tiene una armadura de color gris plata,no le gusta usar el casco por que según ella pesa,pero ya lo usara para el combate,usa un rifle de asalto con 2 pistolas equipadas,aparte de su físico,es muy hermosa a la vez,tiene todos los conocimientos de armas,gracias a su tío Comet Blue,y ya esta lista en cuanto pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,es francotirador en el ejercito,gracias a su Padre,demostró tener destreza,y hasta el momento no se sabe cuando tendrá su primera batalla..pero esta lista,es muy inteligente y tiene camuflaje activo natural,(por la madre)....al fin cumplió su sueño y gracias a su tia abuela y madre aprendió todo sobre el universo,es una galaxy alicorn mas y una war galactic alicorn mas.... A Traves de sus Ojos....... Por su evolucion,ahora a traves de sus ojos se logra ver el Universo o mas bien se refleja.....se pueden ver Galaxias,planetas,regiones distantes del Universo,nebulosas,estrellas,Sistemas Solares distantes ect.......por estar unida a las Galaxias( O al Universo Mismo).......produce que se refleje en sus ojos..thumb|Si se observa bien,en los ojos de Galaxy se ven Galaxias.... Cutie Mark Por la evolucion que Galaxy sufrio,por primera vez se logra ver su Cutie Marck que ha ocultado desde que le aparecio,es una Galaxia celeste,tiene 3 significados,aunque la Galaxia no se logra ver a cual Corresponde en el Universo: thumb|314px|Su Cutie Marck'-Cuidar seres inocentes de cualquier region del Universo,sin importar su raza,caracter,pasado y Personalidad ''-La galaxia no esta definida cual es,asi que significa que ella puede controlar,manipular,proteger y cambiar cualquier Galaxia del Universo'' ''-Las estrellas que estan en cada brazo de la Galaxia,significa que su vida esta Unida a este Universo,a cada Galaxia'' Su lado de Guerra......Evil Galaxy Normalemente,ese lado de ella es muy dificil de creer que exista en ella,ya que Galaxy es amigable,dulce y Alegre Este lado se puede ver cuando se molesta demasiado,o cuando esta en combate,cambia totalmente,ya que su pelaje pasa a ser gris,sus marcas rojas,sus ojos pasan a Burdeo y Rojo Sangre,y su Cutie Marck pasa a ser la misma,pero manchada con Sangre Extraño Fenomeno de Evil Galaxy Lo curioso,cada vez que siente dolor,ya sea de una Grave Herida o alguna Galaxia se Extingio.......en su cabello se reflejan diferentes tipos de Galaxias,y se vuelve debil.....sin fuerzas y lo mas probable..perdida del conocimiento.....thumb|Sintiendo Dolor por la Extincion de una Galaxia lejana del Universo...o un Cumulo.... Curiosidades *''Aunque por afuera sea agresiva,por dentro sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre'' *''Mata a quien sea,pero puede reconocer a su Familia,Amigos,a su Raza......'' *''Si esta en combate y encuentra Civiles o potros pequeños,no los mata,por que sabe que son inocentes'' *''A pesar de ser extremadamente agresiva,aun asi puede sentir dolor...'' Evil Galaxy (Gift).jpg|Evil Galaxy hecho por Princess Candace!..Gracias!! Dark_galaxy.png|Evil Galaxy hecho por Darkness Diamond...Gracias!!! XD Familiares y Amigos Galactic Universe:Hermana Gemela.....La Quiere Mucho..siempre se han ayudado entre las 2.....y nunca se han engañado.....galaxy siempre intenta no preocuparla mucho o ponerla nerviosa.... Latios:Es su Pokemon Guardian,Tambien Galaxy suele ser Protectora y siempre quiere que este a Salvo junto a su Hermana Latias Latias: Es su otra Pokemon Guardiana,tienen una Amistad,ademas Galaxy intenta Cuidarla tambien de los Peligros Cresselia Compañera de Combate....Ademas Cresselia la Considera su Mejor Amiga Armageddon: Hijo adoptivo,lo salvo del borde de la muerte,lo rescato de una camara de gases y no tuvo mas remedio que tener que cuidarlo Emolga:Es el Pokemon Mascota de Armageddon,Galaxy suele darle bocadillos para que ande con Energias Kyogre:Galaxy le Salvo la Vida a Kyogre...Sintiendose el Agradecido..Ahora Kyogre Domina los Oceanos del Planeta de los War Galactic Alicorns y Acompaña a Galaxy cuando se siente Sola Groudon Groudon siempre Presenta una Actitud Pacifica ante Galaxy.....Asi que son Amigos Perseo :'' Hermano menor,tiene que soportar las bromas y travesuras que le hace este,y ella siempre tiene que salvarlo de cada problema que el mismo se provoca'' Aurora:'' Prima,la quiere mucho como si fuera su hermana,lo curioso es que nunca se han enojado,se descubre que el Padre de Galaxy tiene un hermano perdido,pero nacio diferente y es un Alienigena...lo cual Aurora y Galaxy resultan ser Primas'' Principe Lion Killer'' :Enemigo Mortal...si es que lo vuelve a ver......se provocara un combate sangriento entre ellos...y lo mas probable....una Guerra entre sus especies.....'' Princesa Milky Way :Madre,siempre esta al lado de ella.. Princesa Andromeda :Tia,la quiere mucho.. Principe Eagle Galaxy :Tio,normalmente,al igual que su madre,le gusta hacerle trenzas en el pelo... Halo :Padre .....ha muerto..por la que la dejo destrozada... Comet Blue:Tio,es quien le enseño todo sobre armas...... Galaxy Blue :primo y mejor amigo de la Niñez...... Starly Galaxy :Tia,le gusta pasar tiempo con ella,con frecuencia la viene a visitar al Imperio Estelar Athena Stars :Tia Abuela,es como su maestra,le enseña sobre las galaxias y el universo,para asi ayudarle con su destino.. Darkness Diamond :Tia,con cariño le dice "Thiitha",como sabe que es una asesina,galaxy le dice (-Thiiitha enseñame,enseñame-),y darkness diamond queda con la cara asi...o_0,pues no puede creer que quiere ser soldado en vez de princesa,ademas es la tia favorita de Galaxy Tenebris Diamond:Tia,la ve como alguien desconocida o malvada.... Reina Stella Diamond : Tia abuela,como desaparecio,ella anhela conocerla.... Nebulosa Star;Tia,ella fue quien ayudo a galaxy con el aprendisaje de las constelaciones Galaxy Blommsom:Abuela,desea haberla conocido....... Whiteness Shadow:Prometido.. Radiant Universe:Primo Lejano ......suele verlo,pero no tan seguido....de todas formas.... Galaxy Ice : Tia,la quiere mucho.... Nebula Rainbow : Prima Favorita,aunque siempre la pierde de vista ...la considera con mucho potencial.. Galaxy Weapons:Primo de Niñez....los 2 solian hacerle bromas a Blue cuando eran Potros......pero siempre resultaba alguien herido.... Shine Galaxy Hija Adoptiva....la quiere mucho y suele ser muy sobreprotectora...la encontro abandonada.... Sparkle Nigth: Amiga.........suele ir a Al planeta Tierra...A Equestria ......para poder visitarla y pasar el tiempo juntas por un Tiempo.... Galaxy Pink Rause:Amiga.....Galaxy a veces intenta dejar sus Deberes como General y Princesa para pasar el tiempo y divertirse con ella Alfa Amigo.....Lo ve Siempre ...Prefiere decirle '''Alfi '''de Cariño... Shiny Thunder Amiga...La Quiere Mucho,Ademas Ambas tienen Relacion con El Espacio y las Galaxias :D Mascota Se Descubre que Galaxy Tiene una Mascota....su nombre es Atreyu..(Nota:Atreyu es el nombre de un Grupo Musical Favorito de mi hermano Mayor)...... Historia:''Atreyu fue un tigre del enemigo.....fue muy maltratado y utilizado como sorpresa hacia los War Galactic Alicorns...para atacarles por detras y morderles el cuello....pero antes de eso.....fue un cachorro de tigre muy bien cuidado...no se sabe quienes lo cuidaron.......fue soltado para atacar a Galaxy por la espalda...pero el animal no puedo y no cumplio su objetivo ''Presente:''Ahora es el Fiel compañero de Galaxy....se le pone como una especie de Armadura para que no lo Hieran y Maten.......puede comunicarse con Galaxy mediante Rugidos y Movimientos Curiosidades *Galaxy es Inmortal..y al Nacer..se le Asigno la Juventud Eterna......pero puede perder la Vida si permanece desconectada con el Universo..Las Galaxias ect..... *Creció muy rapidamente *A medida que las Galaxias del Universo evolucionan,ella tambien evoluciona... *Por ser hija de una Princesa(Princesa Milky Way),ella tambien se convierte en princesa,y eso se ve con una transformacion,pero solo la ha echo 2 veces en la vida *No le costo nada aprender sobre el universo *Conoce las armas como a ella misma *Se descubre que tiene una Mascota *Aprendio sola a volar,(fue extraño,ya que se tiro sola a un vacio o_0) *Odia profundamente a su tia materna Tenebris Diamond o Diamond Planet *La matrona de su madre fue la Doctora del ejercito....... *Cuando era pequeña,le sacaba las armas a su padre para aprender a usarlas y eso que ya sabia usar algunas *Su mejor amigo de ñiñez es su primo,nadien mas...que Galaxy Blue *Crearon a Scott como compañero de combate para que la protegiera de cualquier peligro.... *Galaxy tiene una enorme cola,pero eso se nota cuando esta en el aire volando... *Cada vez que un aguero negro traga millones de Galaxias,ella siente como si le enterrasen milles de cuhillos por el cuerpo,si todas las galaxias del universo se extigen,ella muere *Su cuerpo esta formado por materia de todas las Galaxias del universo *Su pelo es materia galactica *Es la mas Inteligente...ya que tiene la capacidad cerebral mas Avanzada * Brillanting Galaxy esta enamorado de ella,pero ella esta enamorada de Whiteness *Su apellido es Universe *No tuvo una niñez feliz que digamos,ya que su Padre tenia que ocultarla cada vez que habia una Guerra....a veces tenia que ser en lugares sombrios,frios y sangrientos *Su tia Tenebris Diamond le arruino su infancia,llenandola de Pesadillas y Alucinaciones *A pesar que ella no utiliza este cargo......tiene mucha experiencia de Francotirador.....sabe mucho mas que su Primo,Galaxy Blue....eso se ve en la mision que tuvieron ambos.....Un Tiro,Un Muerto.....por que era Galaxy quien manejaba la Mision y sabia que hacer en cada momento *Aunque la Galaxia NGC 6872 esta unida a Galaxy....en verdad todas las Galaxias del Universo estan unidas a Galaxy.....(Razon por que algunas se reflejan en sus Ojos) *Se descubre que antes de su Evolucion,Galaxy siempre fue una Soldado Eagle Killer.......desde pequeña fue sometida a Tratamientos Militares..........pero no la Afectaron tanto en lo Emocional...por eso sigue Llena de Amor,Alegria,Felicidad...ect.......a veces se le suele Ver Triste,por los tratamientos que recibio *Por su mitad de Galaxy Alicorn..puede Leer y Borrar las Mentes de quien sea.... *Logro Vivir otra vez....pero con otra Transformacion *Tiene el Timbre de Voz mas Hermoso en el Universo..su canto es Suave y Delicado...pero es rara Vez Verla Cantar.... *Es la Mejor Soldado y/o Guerrera..ya que su Punteria es Precisa y Perfecta.....su Manejo con el Cuchillo de Combate es Sigiloso y Rapido...es la mejor Fracotirador....ya que sabe todas las Tacticas ect..... *Ella no solo ha Ido al Mundo Humano (El de Equestria Girls....donde la paso Mal)......tambien ha ido a otros Universos.....(Como el De Halo...Resident Evil.....ect....)...donde ha tomado forma segun en el Universo en el que se encontraba..... *Galaxy Puede Saber lo que Latios o Latias estan Haciendo,como si Uno de los 2 Estan usando una Habilidad,estan Volando,..Estan En Peligro....ect... *Galaxy Tambien Tiene la Habilidad de ''"Vision Compartida" y solo la Utiliza con Latios y Latias *Galaxy Crecio al Lado de Latios y Latias..Y Ellos Al Lado de Ella...Milky Way Encontro A Latios y a Latias cuando Ellos eran unos Bebes..y su padre habia Muerto Lamentablemente... Musica thumb|right|386px|La Cancion Part Of Me (Parte de Mi)..de la Cantante "Katy Perry"........Puede mostrar alguna referencia de como fue el duro entrenamiento de Galaxy ..... Algunas Canciones de Algunos Artistas suelen ser Muy Similares a la Personalidad de Galaxythumb|right|392 px|La Cancion Colors Of The Rainbow (Colores en el Arcoiris) del Grupo Italobrothers .....Suele Relacionarse a la Union de Hermanos entre [[Latios y Latias ....alguna Veces Galaxy utiliza su Hermoso Timbre de Voz para Cantarla]]thumb|right|383 px|La Cancion "Fireflies" (Luciernagas) Del Cantante Owl City...da una referencia de como se sentian Galaxy y Armageddon en el Planeta Tierra thumb|right|382 px|La Cancion Shine Your Way .."Brillara tu Camino"...Cancion Compuesta por Owl City y Yuna.......Puede dar Referencia a las Voces de Galaxy Blue y Galaxythumb|right|382 px|La Cancion This is War (Esto es Guerra) ...Del Grupo 30 Seconds To Mars.....Tiene Relacion con Galaxy y Galaxy Blue....Por que Demuestra la Personalidad de Ambos en el Combate y tambien el Deseo y Sed de que una Guerra Acabe thumb|right|383px|La Cancion Galaxies (Galaxias) ..del Cantante Owl City........Se puede notar la Relacion que tiene esta Cancion con Galaxy...ya que a la vez,en la cancion,el cantante diria como "Galaxy" en ves de "Galaxies"thumb|right|382px|La Cancion Gold (Oro)...Cancion tambien del Cantante Owl City.......Suele relacionarsela cada vez que Galaxy se siente Libre de la Guerra,La lucha y la Muerte Citas(Dialogos con sus Amigos y Familia) ''-''Eres lo mas Hermoso que he tenido en la vida,solo espero no perderte nunca,ya que mi vida se apagaria y mi felicidad se desvaneceria-'' ''Galaxy hacia ''Whiteness Shadow -''Brillanting,no estoy aqui para bromas ni quiero romper tus sentimientos....pero.........no siento nada por ti...-'' '''''Galaxy hacia Brillantig Galaxy ''-¡¡¡¡¡Lion,Sara ,basta los 2!!!!-'' Galaxy hacia una discusion entre Lion y Sara ''-Si algunas vez sonrieras....-'' Galaxy hacia Whiteness Shadow ''-¡¡¡¡Pero Papa!!!!!!-'' Galaxy hacia su padre,Halo ''-¡¡¡¡Pero Blue,Estaba que lo tenias en la mira!!!!!-'' Galaxy hacia Galaxy Blue,cuando estaban en una mision y Galaxy Blue perdio un objetivo de la mira.. ''-''¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Matame Tenebris si deseas tanto que yo no exsista!!!!!!!!,pero no le hagas daño a mi Equipo Galaxy cara a cara con Tenebris Diamond ''-Sera mejor que no veas esto Whitness,se va a poner feo y probablemente esta Psicopata me Mate sorpresivamente...-'' Galaxy hacia Whiteness Shadow cuando estaba conversando con el,y de la nada aparece Tenebris Diamond -Tu no conoces el verdadero Amor ni lo puedes Destruir- Galaxy hacia Samalael ''-BLUE DISPARA A LA NAVE ENEMIGA!!!! LO DERRIBAREMOS JUNTOS!!!!'' Galaxy hacia Galaxy Blue...en la Mision Un Tiro,Un Muerto......cuando los emboscaron despues de eliminar a Black Blood... ''-Que te Pasa Alfi???-....Hacia Alfa....'' EQUIPO U.R.S.png|Galaxy y su Equipo Galaxy Blue and Galaxy x3.png|Galaxy y su Primo Galaxy Blue,cuando eran Pequeños Galaxy Evolucionada.png|Galaxy Evolucionada.... Future darkness diamond and future galaxy.png|Galaxy de Pequeña y la Darkness Diamond del Futuro.....Hecho por Darkness Diamond.....Gracias!!!! Galaxy(3).png Galaxy jugando con Perseo.png|Galaxy jugando a los sustos con su hermano menor Perseo(Ha crecido)....aunque Perseo no lo pasa muy bien... Galaxy de Pequeña.png|Galaxy de Pequeña,en uno de sus peores momentos.... Galaxy como Princesa.png|Galaxy como Princesa......(Su otro Yo) Galaxy Collage.jpg|Collage de Galaxy hecho por Knigtmare55moon.....Gracias!!! Galaxy and blue galaxy wallpaper x3.png|Wallaper de Galaxy y Galaxy Blue hecho por Darkness Diamond...Gracias!!!! :D Galaxy wallpaper xD.png|Wallaper de Galaxy...Hecho por Darkness Diamond..Gracias!!! :D Image Galaxy for Princess Galaxy.jpg|Otra imagen de Galaxy hecho por Knigtmare55moon....Gracias Galaxy and Evil Galaxy.png|Galaxy y su Lado Oscuro....Evil Galaxy Galaxy anime.png|Galaxy Version Anime hecho por Fluttershy Butterfly...Gracias :D Mirada de Evil Galaxy.png|La Mirada de Evil Galaxy en la Oscuridad... Milky Way and Galaxy.png|Galaxy cuando fue una Bebe y su Madre... Galaxy para Galaxy.png|Galaxy hecha por Knigtmare55moon...Gracias!!!! :D Draw Galaxy.jpg|Galaxy Dibujada Por Mi.... Galaxy Human.png|Galaxy Version Equestria Girls Galaxy Equestria Girls Version (Mejorada).png|Galaxy Equestria Girls 2 Galaxy asustada.png|Galaxy Asustada cuando se Transformo Por Primera vez en Humana... Baby Galaxy Universe.png|Galaxy cuando fue alguna vez una Recien Nacida Galaxy Photo para Galaxy.jpg|Imagen de Galaxy hecha por Knigtmare55moon...Gracias!!! :D Galaxy como Soldado.png|Galaxy como Soldado Galaxy draw for Galaxy.png|Galaxy Dibujada por mi Sister CrazyFluttershy~!!! Gracias :D Galaxy a los 20 años.png|Galaxy en el Futuro...A la Edad de 20 Años Galaxy Draw.png|Galaxy Dibujada por Applejack500G ...Gracias :D Draw Galaxy Chibi.png|Galaxy Humanizada Version Chibi Hecha por CrazyFluttershy~..Gracias!!! :D Galaxy anime2.png|Galaxy Anime Dibujada por Papadopoulos mcmenu :p ..Gracias...Te quedo Genial *-* Evilgalamutyfeapormi.png|Evil Galaxy Hecho por Violet Diamond...Gracias :D Categoría:Galaxy-alicorns Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Otras especies Categoría:War Galactic Alicorns Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Oc alicornio Categoría:Realeza de Ecuestria Categoría:War Galaxy Alicorns Categoría:Soldados Eagle Killer Categoría:Creador de Galaxias